Fighting for Pride
by Lilliputian95
Summary: It gets femslash later but its worth the wait, I think. How will Hermione deal with an injured Bella? Will she care for her or make her suffer? Might change my mind on the rating. First story so be nice please :
1. The Vault

Bellatrix Lestrange paced Malfoy Manor with a snarl on her face. Not only was she forced to take up residence with her sister, but it was insulting to have to occupy the same house as that traitor Malfoy.

_That scum does not deserve to call himself a Death Eater _Bella thought contemptuously.

Though months had passed the memory was still fresh in her mind. Bellatrix smiled at the thought of Dumbledore slowly toppling over the astronomy tower, she had fulfilled her Lord's wishes and made him proud!

One of the Malfoy's house elves had the misfortune of passing Bellatrix on the way to the kitchen. Looking down at the disgusting creature Bellatrix pulled out her wand and shot a quick burst of light at it. The house elf scurried away yelping as red, angry boils popped up all over its body.

Bellatrix leaned against the wall and closed her eyes when she felt a burning on her forearm. Rolling up her sleeve to be sure, she could see the Dark Mark blacker than ever with the snake coiling around. The Dark Lord was calling, and she could sense that this was not good.

Turning on the spot Bellatrix apparated to the grand room Lucius had vacated for the Dark Lord. Now there was only a large black granite table on the middle with stiff black wood chairs. The whole room glowed with an eerie light that flickered off the faces of the Death Eaters seated. Everyone looked uncomfortable and worried, and none knew why they were summoned.

Drawing herself up to a proud posture Bellatrix swept over to her usual seat, at the right of her Lord's usual chair at the head of the table. She noticed, with a smile, that Yaxley visibly winced when she sat next to him.

"Awww. Is poor, pitiful Yaxley scared of the big, bad Death Eater?" She pouted. Bellatrix withdrew her wand from her robes and traced his jaw, smiling.

"Careful, I might get offended…"

"Bellatrix. Put that away."

The cold high voice could only belong to one person. Bellatrix quickly withdrew her wand and bowed her head.

"Of course my Lord. I'm sorry, it won't happen again."

Lord Voldemort looked from Death Eater to Death Eater, absent-mindedly petting Nagini as she lay by his chair.

"I have news." He said slowly. "Harry Potter has been spotted with a sword from a vault. A vault at Gringotts that I was assured was… secure." As he said this, his eyes came to rest on Bellatrix, who had begun to feel dread.

"Bellatrix. Perhaps you know something about this… unfortunate… turn of events? Would you care to share?"

All eyes were on her and Bellatrix felt weak. "No my Lord, it couldn't be! I can assure you it was the most secure vault…"

Voldemort smiled and pulled out his wand in seconds, "Crucio." He whispered.

Bellatrix fell to the floor immediately, her body convulsing. She was so used to the punishment by now that she did not scream, only took the pain in silence. Voldemort always took longer when she screamed.

The other Death Eaters at the table sat ridged, afraid to look at her for fear of being next. When Lord Voldemort had finished he tucked his wand away and stood. "I don't want to hear of you disappointing me like this again, or worse will come. Come, Nagini" He hissed.

After Lord Voldemort apparated out the other Death Eaters stood shakely. None looked at eachother and no one dared to speak to Bellatrix. One by one they took their leave as well.

Bellatrix lay on the floor, her chest heaving and the tears in her eyes threatening to spill. She was grateful the other Death Eaters had left. Bellatrix Lestrange did not lie on the floor like a pathetic little girl crying because of five minutes of the cruciatus curse! She pulled herself to her feet, leaning heavily on the table, and straitened her robes.

_The mudblood will pay for this! _She thought. There was no way those idiotic boys could have broken in without her help.

Bellatrix made her way down the hall to her chambers, leaning against the walls. It was all Bella could do not to fall to the floor right there and sleep for days. But that would not do, she needed her revenge.


	2. A Purpose and A Plan

About a week had passed since Bellatrix's tortue from the Dark Lord and the memories of that night had receded. Bellatrix had quickly found new way of occupying her time. The main one was planning her revenge.

"Draco?" Bellatrix asked as she sad down for breakfast, "What can you tell me about that mudblood Granger? She goes to your school, I believe."

Draco started at being addressed by his slightly insane aunt. He would never admit it to anyone, but since seeing Dumbledore die Draco was intimidated by anything Voldemort-related.

Bellatrix noticed his ill-concealed shiver and felt disgusted. If this was her son he would have been raised with proper loyalty to her Lord and the cause!

_Damn Narcissa and Lucius! They have babied the boy and made him soft. He will never be useful to the Dark Lord now!_

"W-well Aunt Bellatrix.," Draco began, "She was always head of her class and knew everything. She always acted like she had swallowed a textbook." He sneered. "She spent all of her time with that brat Potter and the blood-traitor Weasley. I heard she is a huge slut and slept with Victor Krum…"

"That's enough Draco. I've heard all I need." Bellatrix interrupted, "Thank you."

Once Bellatrix swept back to her room to plan more Draco let go a sigh of relief. He could not wait until Aunt Bella moved out.

Bellatrix reached her room and flung herself on the bed. This was completely ineffective! She couldn't rely on half-baked rumors from an enemy to capture the mudblood Granger. She would have to be cleverer. Tapping her wand to her temple, Bellatrix sat for all of 30 seconds before a plan hit her.

"Of course!" She said, and pulled out her wand.

With a crack 3 snatchers appeared in Bellatrix's bedroom. They looked very perplexed but quickly smartened up once they saw her. Everyone knew not to mess with Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Right… you lot. I have a job for you." She said haughtily. "I'll even make it easy for you so you don't muck it of for lack of what we call… brains. Now: I have cast some very powerful dark magic spells and devined the location of a certain mudblood with whom I need to speak. You are going to bring her to me and we are going to have our little chat. I'm going to send you all there now and if you fail to bring me the girl there will be hell to pay. Now, go!"

The snatchers looked utterly confused but no one dared question a madwoman. They had all heard about what years in Azkaban can do to you.

Once they left Bellatrix lay on her bed and sighed, content. Hermione would be traveling alone, but with any luck she could lead Bellatrix to a certain Harry Potter. Bellatrix squirmed with delight. Two birds with one stone!

Bellatrix stood triumphantly to tell Narcissa only to sit back down with a thump. She could feel her blood pounding in her ears and she quickly had a thin layer of clammy sweat all over her body. She sat, immobilized for a few minutes before the symptoms subsided and she could stand again.

_What was that? _Bella thought.

Bellatrix pulled out her wand and began magically probing herself. She was sickened with what she found.

_Oh Merlin…_


	3. The Capture

**Right, the mischief is managed and I believe the timeline is somewhat sorted now. With the Malfoy Manor torture scene I'm going to be straying so sorry if that bothers anyone. **

_Oh merlin… _Bellatrix thought.

Her probing spell had done a thorough examination and found the cause of her ailments. Bellatrix had seen the effects of this curse before and it was not pretty. She rolled up her sleeve to double check. Yes. The Dark Mark on her arm was now dark red and pulsing slowly. Bellatrix knew from experience that each pulse released more and more toxins into her body.

_But, my Lord would never to this! He knows I am his most faithful follower_. _This just doesn't make sense._

Suddenly, the alarms of Malfoy Manor rung out, a witch or wizard of non-pure blood had entered the grounds and Bellatrix had a pretty good idea of who it was. She slowly got up from her bed and rolled down her sleeve. She was not about to let anyone know of her punishment.

As Bellatrix made her way down to the entrance hall she heard raised voices, "I caught them, not you Greyback! I demand the reward!"

Bellatrix burst the doors open and strode into the room. Her eyes quickly fell upon not one, but several faces. All covered in mud and one swollen beyond recognition.

"Hello Bellatrix, nice of you to join us." Lucius said, "I was just about the summon the Dark Lord, it appears we have got ourselves a Potter!"

Bellatrix's mind was going a mile a minute _They can't summon the Dark Lord! He will take the mudblood away and I will never get my revenge. No, we can call him once she is good and tortured. Also, how can I face him knowing of my punishment?_

"No Lucius! We must not call the Dark Lord," _I can play on his fears _She thought, "We shall all perish if the Dark Lord comes now."

Lucius rolled down his sleeve, looking fearful.

_Good, that's got him taken care of. _Bellatrix turned her attention to the snatchers.

One of the snatchers opened his mouth to speak, pulling Hermione forward.

"Stupefy!" Bellatrix screamed. _They can not know of this! _She thought wildly.

"That is what you get for your lack of respect towards Bellatrix Lestrange!" She cackled. "Draco, take these… things to the courtyard," Gesturing at the stupefied snatchers, "I will deal with them later. And Greyback, take these three to the dungeons. But… not this one. We are going to have a little chat… girl to girl!"

Greyback nodded and began removing Ron and Harry. One look from Bellatrix send Narcissa and Lucius scurrying out of the room.


	4. Torture

As Greyback and the others left Bellatrix felt a burn in her arm that caused her to jolt forward. Seeing the mudblood's eyes on her she quickly recovered, supporting her left arm with her right.

Hermione did not fail to notice the Death Eater's favoring of her arm, but she had more important things to focus on, Bellatrix had drawn a knife.

"Now. Ordinarily I would crucio thought right out of you, mudblood. But I think we can come up with a more fun form of entertainment, don't you?" Bellatrix grinned as the approached Hermione.

As Bellatrix approached Hermione felt her breath hitch and she began to back away with fear.

"Don't you dare run from me muddy." Bellatrix warned. "I am not in the mood for hide and seek!"

Hermione could notice her voice had gone wheezy and Bellatrix's posture was growing more and more hunched over, cradling her arm.

_She look's really injured, maybe I can escape! _Hermione thought wildly.

As Bella advanced she became more and more aware of the throbbing in her arm that had spread to her chest. Each breath felt like a knife and she could barely resist the urge to curl to the floor and lie there. But she couldn't.

_Revenge! _Bellatrix thought. _SHE did this too me! She is the reason I am dying! _

Hermione cringed from the new light she saw in Bellatrix's eyes as she advanced madly, brandishing her wand like a sword.

"Come here muddy. There's a good girl!" Bellatrix said, "Bella has a present for you!"

Hermione didn't even have time to think before Bellatrix pointed her wand and Hermione found herself on the floor stuck like glue.

Hermione was surprised; this wasn't Petrificus Totalus because she could still move. How was it that Bellatrix knew a spell she didn't? Even in her panicked state Hermione felt a flash of jealousy.

"So... I know I promised no cruciatus curse, but I think we can find more ways of getting it out of you."

Hermione could stand it no longer, "Get what out of me?" She squeaked, "What do you want?"

"MUDBLOODS WILL SPEAK WHEN ASKED A DIRECT QUESTION" Bellatrix shouted. She then pulled her want and waved it over her head.

Hermione felt the pain immediately. Bellatrix had kept her word. No cruciatus curse, though a broken rib was not much better.

Bellatrix smiled as she heard the mudblood's screams and saw her tears on her face. "Aw no, muddy, did I hurt you?" She asked, cackling. Again she felt the jolt of pain from her arm. Her face contorted but she was so full of adrenaline from her revenge she didn't have time to register it.

Lying on the floor writhing Hermione saw the silver glint of the knife out of the corner of her eye.

"Now, mudblood. I have a pretty little tattoo, see?" Bellatrix pulled up her sleeve to show the sinister pulsing mark. She was shocked to see how much the edges had spread, but didn't show it. "So you get one yourself. Wouldn't want to leave you out of the club now would we?"

Hermione started to shake. Was she going to be branded with the Dark Mark? Forced to become a Death Eater and kill?

As if Bellatrix had read her mind she responded, "Of course, you wouldn't be a Death Eater. Filthy mudbloods don't deserve the honor of serving the Dark Lord. No... we will have to choose something more suiting. 'Mudblood' perhaps? That would cure you of being able to lie your way out of your rightful punishment by the ministry…. Yes, I think mudblood will do."

"Please! What do you want? Hermione cried.

"SILENCE!" Hermione saw a blur coming at her and felt the whack and sting of Bellatrix's hand on her face.

Bellatrix was now humming as she rolled up Hermione's sleeve. Suddenly, without warning she plunged the knife into her arm and began carving.

Hermione's screams and cries were heard throughout the entire house.

As she carved Bellatrix felt the pain in her arm surging. _You aren't doing this now! _She thought with desperation. _I am finishing this!_

Bellatrix began on the 'd' when the third jolt of pain shot through her. This time it did not stop at her arm, but spread throughout her entire body! She felt herself seize in pain. Bellatrix barely managed to force out a quiet 'no' before she slid to the floor. The blackness that had been spreading to the edges of her vision, unnoticed, finally engulfed her.

Hermione wiped her tears and sat up, shocked. She had been unable to see but the pain had stopped and the spell that had been binding her seemed to have lifted. She looked around warily, trying to find her torturer.

_Is this some kind of sick joke? Make me feel safe and then attack me again? _Hermione thought.

Suddenly her eyes fell to her left. Lying on the floor was Bellatrix Lestrange, and it didn't look like this was a joke. Her black curly hair fanned over her face and her sleeve was still rolled up, exposing the Dark Mark.

_This is my chance! I can escape! _Hermione felt overjoyed and stood, and sat back down, the broken rib stopping her. Gingerly she stood began hobbling to the doors. Just as she reached them she heard a quiet moan.

Hermione turned to see Bellatrix curled into a ball and shaking all over. _You know, I think I read something about a curse that can be performed that looks a lot like the one on her arm. It's really complicated, though, and I don't know who would be able to do it except Dumbledore and maybe Lord…_

Hermione stopped in shock. _No. _She thought, _Lord Voldemort wouldn't. She is his most loyal… and that curse it really terrible._

As if to echo her thoughts Bellatrix let out another cry of pain.

_Oh for Merlin's sake. _Hermione thought. _I cannot believe I am doing this._

Hermione marched over to the whimpering Death Eater and hauled her to her feet.

"Come on, you. I can't get out of here by myself, so you are going to have to get us out of here. Now, none of that," She said, as Bellatrix began to slip to the floor. "Come on. Apparate, you can do it."

Bellatrix barely heard anything Hermione had said, but she heard the words apparate and in some deep recess of her mind she thought _Maybe I can apparate away from this pain too! _

Bellatrix gripped tightly to the arms of whoever was carrying her (she had no idea it was Hermione) and

CRACK

They were gone.


	5. The Town

Hermione staggered under the weight of the witch she was supporting as she felt her feet fall into place. She straitened up, hoisting Bellatrix with her and looked around.

_Where are we? _Hermione thought.

It appeared that Bellatrix had apparated them into a small town. The street was completely dark with no street lamps or house lights on and a barely-visible layer of snow covered everything.

Hermione stumbled to a tree and slid down it with Bellatrix, surprised to discover how thin she was. Hermione shivered with cold and reached into her bag that she had hidden. She withdrew a large cloak and wrapped it around her shoulders.

Finally working up the courage Hermione turned to Bellatrix to ask where they were, only to find that the older witch had completely lost consciousness. She brushed Bellatrix's hair back and stared at her face.

_Oh Hermione, what have you gotten yourself into? _She chided herself. _This disgusting person is the reason Sirius is dead and Neville has no parents. _

Hermione absentmindedly drew her wand, _I could just kill her now. I would be a hero. _

Tracing Bellatrix's temple with her wand tip, Hermione had to admire the woman's beauty. She didn't look like an insane mass-murderer when she was asleep, and her pained face only served to make her look more vulnerable.

_Oh for God's sake get a grip! We need to get out of the cold and into a bed. Maybe tomorrow I can think of what I need to do._

Hermione pulled herself up and grabbed Bellatrix's arm. After about 5 minutes of different pulling tactics Hermione decided she would need to find a better way.

Lifting her wand, "Wingardium Leviosa" Hermione whispered. At her words Bellatrix's body lifted off the ground and hovered a few inches from the street. The street was dark and Hermione felt she could dispatch of any observant muggles with a quick memory charm.

Making their way down the cobbled streets of the town Hermione kept a sharp eye out for a place to stay the night. Only a few houses down they came to just the place. The windows were dark but the sign in the dusty window said "Open For Business."

Hermione opened the door and walked in apprehensively, Bellatrix floating behind her. Before anyone came in Hermione lifted the charm and Bellatrix slowly floated down, settling into her supporting arms.

_Better to pretend she is asleep _Hermione thought to herself.

After dinging the bell on the front desk a disgruntled old woman in a nightcap and flowery nightgown came down the back stairs.

"No body has the decency to plan anymore. No one comes in at a regular time anymore! No respect!" She muttered to herself, shooting sharp looks at Hermione and the 'sleeping' Bellatrix.

Hermione was shown to her room only to find that there was only one bed, "Wait, I was hoping…" she began, but the old woman had slammed to door and gone to bed.

Hermione eyed the room warily, it was pretty dark with one lamp in the place. The wallpaper was green, faded, and peeling and the bathroom was at the end of the hall outside the door. There was the rickety bed in the corner that made sleeping on the floor not seem so terrible.

Once she completed her survey Hermione half-dragged Bellatrix to the bed and laid her on the mattress. She pulled one of the blankets and pillows off the bed and was about to sleep in the corner when she noticed Bellatrix's clothes.

Hermione sighed. _No one can sleep in a corset like that, _She though to herself. _Oh boy…_

Hermione began slowly, first pulling out the numerous hairpins that kept Bellatrix's hair in place. Once she completed that Hermione slowly unlaced her boots and removed her socks.

The corset was next, and underneath it Hermione found a very complicated dress and underclothes system. Taking a deep breath Hermione began to work Bellatrix's dress off of her. As the top part slip off Hermione became aware that, in fact, the Death Eater did not wear a bra. Hermione blushed furiously and tried to look away.

Moving faster Hermione folded the dress, corset, and sox and put them at the bottom of the bed. She the removed Bellatrix's shift and pulled out an extra nightgown from her bag.

Finally a fully clothes Bellatrix lay before her on the bed. She looked so fragile Hermione could almost feel sympathy for this terrible curse she had. Maybe she could look up cures and try to work on a potion…

_No! None of that _She warned herself. _She is a killer! She deserves to die and this is how it is meant to be. _

As an extra precaution, Hermione tied Bellatrix loosely to the bedposts and performed a few anti-escape jinxes and charms.

But, as she lay down on the cold, hard floor Hermione couldn't help thinking about Bellatrix Lestrange, and how innocent and weak she looked.


	6. Diagon Alley

**Dedicated to Anti-Gravity111 :) And anyone else who mentioned the shortness of my chapters, thank you.**

When Bellatrix Lestrange woke up that morning she had no energy and felt as though her head had been put through a blender. Slowly sitting up she reached to stretch her arms, only to find them tied down to something.

_What is this? _Was all her groggy mind could come up with, as her arms continued to strain against the binds.

Slowly Bellatrix's mind began to wake up and with it, her temper. She strained against her bonds and thrashed about.

Hermione awoke slowly to the sounds of her roommate and the stings of her arm. The cut of 'Mudblood' was throbbing. Last night, thankfully, she had had the presence of mind to heal her broken rib before going to sleep.

_Oh God, _She thought before heaving herself up.

Bellatrix was hissing and spitting, reminding Hermione very much of Crookshanks.

When Bellatrix's eyes fell on the mudblood she froze.

"You!" She spat. Bellatrix struggled harder only to feel the familiar jolt resonating from her arm, "GOD DAMN IT!" She roared.

Hermione approached worried but trying not to laugh at the sight, "You know, all that exertion is really not effective, especially if you have the curse that I think you do."

Bellatrix glared at Hermione "Atropalus Belladonnata," she said condescendingly, "Stupid muggles used to use Deadly Nightshade to poison eachother, but one day some wizard worked out that 6-24 hours alive was not long enough. After some tampering he managed to produce the Atropalus Belladonnata curse…"

Hermione interrupted, unable to contain her fascination and refusing to be shown up in the knowledge department, "It is very complicated but in the hands of a powerful wizard, and some beforehand preparation, it can be fully cast in minutes. Side effects are…"

"Side effects are pain, breathing difficulties, hallucinations, convulsions, coma and eventual death." Interjected Bellatrix. "The curse extends the symptoms to about 1-2 weeks before the lucky person finally gets to die."

"What about a cure? There has to be one!" Hermione said.

"Look, mudblood. I don't know why you took me. Maybe you felt guilty, maybe you wanted to torture me more, or maybe you want me to be your little guinea pig so you can try to be the brightest witch ever and find a cure. Whatever it is, forget it. The Dark Lord wishes me to die this way and that is how I will die. I would suggest you get out of here before I find a way to get loose and really torture you!"

As she said the last bit Bellatrix lunged half-heartedly at Hermione, her head still hurt, but Hermione did not back away.

"You are so loyal to him," she said in wonder, "You are even willing to die in great pain all for a man who will never love you back or look at you as anything more than some fanatic follower."

"I don't expect a filthy mudblood like you to understand." Bellatrix spat.

"Maybe I don't," said Hermione, "But that doesn't mean I can't understand when a person needs saving. I know what you did and I know who you are. But I don't think that is all that you are and are capable of being. Just because you made some bad choices and were led down a terrible road doesn't mean you can't change!"

Bellatrix snorted derisively. "Death Eaters don't change." Bellatrix's face changed for one moment, "Once you have come as far as I have you can't go back."

Hermione reached out to comfort Bellatrix but the Death Eater recoiled. "Don't touch me!" She shrieked.

Hermione was unfazed, "I'm not leaving. See this?" She rolled up her sleeve to show the 'mudblood on her arm. "Whether you acknowledge it or not you owe me, and this is my payment."

Bellatrix slumped back on the bed in wonder. _Stupid mudblood _she thought. _I just don't understand her._

As though she read her mind Hermione said, "You may not understand why I'm doing this now, but someday I hope can. Now come on, we are going on a trip."

"Are you sure it's wise to untie me, muddy? Never know what I could do!" Bellatrix lunged again, and again Hermione was unperturbed.

"I have both our wands. You aren't going anywhere."

Bellatrix growled but as she looked down she noticed something. "Mudblood…" she said warningly, "What, in Merlin's name, am I wearing?"

Determinedly Hermione kept her focus on the pain spells she was casting on her arm, "Nightclothes." She said, curtly.

"Well, I can see that muddy," Bellatrix said slowly, "I was more wondering along the lines of how it got on me. Seeing how I was last night."

By that time Hermione was blushing furiously, "That corset you usually wear is so tight, I just thought…" She stammered.

Bellatrix laughed at her obvious discomfort. "Oh for Merlin's sake muddy! No need to get all hot and bothered," she cackled, "You aren't the first one who has seen what you saw. I'm not some budding virgin you know." She smirked.

"No, of course not! I just meant… Oh for God's sake! Never mind!" Hermione was very flustered and stalked away to get dressed.

"Oy! muddy!" Bellatrix called, "Where did you hide my clothes?"

With a wave of her wand Hermione magicked Bellatrix's clothes onto her bed. "If you try anything funny," she warned, "I have your wand and mine. So don't think you'll be getting very far."

As Bellatrix pulled on her familiar black dress she felt lightheaded.

_Don't worry _She thought, _At this point, I don't think I would be able to get very far anyways. _

Bellatrix and Hermione had to dodge glares from the owner of the hotel before paying for the night and leaving.

"Guess you are lucky I'm here and have muggle money." Hermione pointed out.

"Or I could have just killed her and stayed as long as I wanted." Bellatrix spat.

Hermione sighed. She had hoped Bellatrix was warming up to her, but it appeared that that morning had just been a momentary lapse. Bellatrix was slightly tamer but still the Death Eater most people heard of.

After walking for a while Bellatrix drew up to a quick halt. "Alright mudblood. What's the plan? Are you going to parade me around until you are happy? Any particular destination in mind? I may not exactly be on my last legs but I can assure you, constant walking is not really agreeing with me right now."

Hermione pulled up short and eyes Bellatrix. "Are you okay? Do you need anything?" She asked, concerned.

Bellatrix waved her away and grunted, "I'm fine. Merlin! Just answer my question!"

Hermione chuckled to herself. Bellatrix could be so predictable at times. "Well no, I'm not just parading you around for fun, there is a specific destination. Diagon Alley. And Nocturn if there's nothing in Diagon. There's got to be some sort of book or something that mentions this curse and how we can get rid of it."

"What, so you just want to waltz in there and say what? 'Oh hello. This is Bellatrix Lestrange and she is going to die and I'm trying to save her. D'you want to help?' Perfect plan, it'll get me killed faster than the potion and save a lot of pain."

Hermione grimaced, "You know, I'm really not as dumb as you think I am. Obviously we'll be using some sort of enchantment to conceal you. I have a few spells I'd like to try out if…"

"No! I have spells you can use. You aren't practicing some spell on me and turning me into a toadstool until I die!" Bellatrix screeched.

This outburst apparently took a lot of energy because she doubled over and clutched her arm. "Bloody Hell!" She wheezed.

Hermione leaned down and held her shoulders, "Okay! I'm sorry. Of course you can pick the spells. Are you alright? Do you want to stop for a break?"

Bellatrix looked up at Hermione accusingly, "Why can't you just leave me be?" She asked.

Hermione recoiled from her, this was a Bellatrix she had seen for a few seconds last night and it was scary. Bellatrix pulled up and began walking briskly forward, Hermione half-ran to catch up.

They continued to walk for a while in silence while both of them thought. Finally they reached the end of the road and realized that neither of them knew where they were.

"Bellatrix… where are we?" Hermione asked hesitantly. Her voice cracked from being silent so long.

"What do you mean, 'where are we?' " Bellatrix responded, "Wasn't it you who apparated us here?"

Hermione shook her head, "No, you did right before you passed out."

Bellatrix sniffed, "Well I have no clue where we are, you must have guided the apparation or something because I would never have brought us to this dump."

"Well," Hermione said, "I'll just apparate us to Diagon Alley then. Oh! But first, I'm sorry but I don't want you running away and I just don't know if… Well at any rate," Hermione raised her wand "Incarcerous!" She said, firmly.

Bellatrix felt the ropes around her once again and she grimaced.

"Now," Hermione said, "What concealment spell do you have in mind?"

Bellatrix replied quickly, "Stick to a disillusionment charm, that should cover it. If you mess this one up muddy…" She added warningly.

"Shh I'm trying to concentrate." Hermione said. She waved her wand and Bellatrix felt the cold, trickling sensation that started on her head where Hermione tapped.

"Right." Bellatrix said, "How'd it work?"

"Fine." Said Hermione, "I'm not best in my class for nothing," She added under her breath. Now, I'm going to apparate to Diagon Alley. You'll have to hold my hand I guess…"

She offered her hand and looked where Bellatrix should be standing. _Please don't make this difficult _She thought.

Bellatrix regarded the hand in front of her for a long time before awkwardly reaching up to clasp it in her own doll-like hand. The two witches looked towards each other for a moment before there was a crack and they were gone.

They arrived at the Leaky Cauldron. The bartender eyed Hermione, but it was dark and he soon returned to polishing his glasses.

_I almost forgot, _Hermione thought, _I can't exactly waltz in there as me. Harry may have been the one that they wanted for some time, but now I'm known to have traveled with him, I'm sure they are looking for me too. And Everyone knows my blood status. If the Ministry gets a hold of me I'm as good as dead._

As Hermione was thinking, an invisible Bellatrix scanned the pub. Her eyes passed over each face and checking for danger when they fell on a man in the back corner.

"Oh!" Bellatrix gasped. She reached over a tugged on Hermione's sleeve. That broke the girl's train of thought and she turned to where the tug had come from.

"Yes?" Hermione whispered.

"It's Mallorin!" Bellatrix hissed. "Big Death Eater. Close to my Lord. We need to get out of here!"

But Mallorin had already noticed the strange behavior of the new person in the pub. He turned his attention from the witch he had been eying and focused on Hermione who, at the time, tilting her head listening and responding to… no one.

Mallorin stood and started advancing towards the strange girl. He couldn't see that well in the dark pub but there was certainly something familiar about her face.

"What do I do?" Hermione squeaked.

Bellatrix was breathing heavily and clutched her chest, everything was closing in!

"Bellatrix? Help me!" Hermione whispered desperately.

But Bellatrix couldn't respond, it was as though she couldn't even breathe.

"Do you have something you need Mallorin? Or are you just here to frighten my customers?" The man from behind the counter had come to the front and was standing between the Death Eater and Hermione and Bellatrix.

Mallorin stared down at the bartender and growled, "I don't like that tone. Now move!" He flicked his wand and the bartender went flying and crashed into the bar behind him.

Now walking faster Mallorin strode towards the cowering Hermione, who was feeling frantically around her.

_Bellatrix! Where are you? _Hermione panicked. Suddenly she backed into Bellatrix who was leaning against the table for support. Hermione scrambled for something to grab onto on Bellatrix as she stared into the eyes of Mallorin, who was getting closer and closer.

"Oh my God!" shrieked Hermione, before she finally found Bellatrix's arm and closed her eyes.

CRACK

Mallorin lunged right as the two witches disappeared and roared with frustration. Hermione and Bellatrix couldn't hear, they had escaped!

They landed, sprawled on green hills and just lay there for a few. Both women breathing heavily and deep in shock.

"Whats your backup plan?" Bellatrix finally got out.


	7. The Forbidden Forest

**Disclaimer: I know along the way in writing this story I will stray from the book minorly. I'm sorry in advance, please don't review and complain. **

"Backup plan?" Hermione panted. "Can we talk about what happened to you back there? Some help."

Bellatrix stopped cackling and lay silent in the grass. "It's getting worse is all." She said. Hermione couldn't help but notice how quiet her voice became.

"Up!" Bellatrix asserted. She stood in the grass and mulch and looked around. "Um… muddy… where the hell are we?"

Hermione looked up and stared for a moment. Bellatrix certainly made a picture with her hips jutting out, her hands fiercely on her hips. Hermione almost forgot who she really was.

Bellatrix snapped her head around, wondering why she hadn't gotten an answer and her eyes met Hermione's. They stared at each other for a while before Bellatrix cleared her throat,

"So? Where are we?"

Hermione stood and brushed herself off, "The Forbidden Forest." She stated.

Bellatrix almost jumped out of her skin! As it was she quickly sat down with a thump on the ground.

Hermione stared, concerned, "Bellatrix? Are you okay?" she asked.

Bellatrix glared up at her with venom, "No, mudblood. I'm not okay! Do you have any idea what this means for me? We are several hundred feet away from Hogwarts where there are Death Eaters that want me dead and tons of kids and teachers who want to torture me and then see me dead! Honestly, muddy! They say you are the smartest kid in your class, why don't you use that brain of yours!"

But Bellatrix hadn't even finished her rant before Hermione jumped in, "Do I have any idea what this means for you? How about what this means for me? This whole thing, Bellatrix! I've left Harry and Ron in a DUNGEON where You-Know-Who could kill them at any moment, and for what? To travel around with a dying murderer who berates me every chance she gets and calls me MUDBLOOD and everything else when all I'm trying to do is find a cure for her so she won't die! And after she is cured, I have to know full well that you are probably going to go out and kill more people! And I still don't know why I'm even doing this!"

At the end of her speech Hermione sat down next to Bellatrix and burst into tears.

Bellatrix was struck dumb, staring at the sobbing girl next to her. Maybe the poison was playing tricks on her mind, or maybe it was just plain exhaustion from the past days but Bellatrix felt sorry for the girl. She reached out and patted her on the back awkwardly.

"Well no need to completely loose it muddy…" She said.

Hermione turned on her in a second, "Please stop calling me that! It's Hermione! I call you Bellatrix don't I?"

Bellatrix was silent a moment, she could hear the blood pounding in her ears. "Well…. Hermione. What is your backup plan?"

Hermione turned her tearstained face to Bellatrix in surprise, and when she said her name a little shiver ran down Hermione's back. "Um… I didn't really get that far. I mean, I can transfigure an extra tent for you, I only brought one…"

She raised her arm as she said this, wand ready to cast the spell when Bellatrix leaped on her and wrestled her wand from her.

"No!" Hermione shouted. _I don't understand _She thought desperately, _I though it was going good. I thought she wasn't going to try to escape! _

They wrestled on the ground for a while and Bellatrix was starting to not look so good. Hermione recognized by then when the poison was getting the best of Bellatrix and seized her opportunity to snatch the wand.

Hermione stood over Bellatrix curled on the ground, her wand pointed.

"Wait!" Bellatrix wheezed, "Dark Lord… senses magic when its concentrated… not safe!" Bellatrix contracted even tighter into a ball, her fingers twisting her dress in pain.

Hermione dropped her wand like it burned and knelt down next to Bellatrix, "Oh Bella I'm so sorry!" She cried, "I had no idea, are you okay? You are going to be fine, breathe." She reached out and grabbed Bellatrix's hand and held it.

They just sat there for a while until Bellatrix's pain subsided.

After about an hour Bellatrix cracked an eye open and looked at Hermione's tense face, "I'm not going to die yet," she croaked, "Now come on, help me up."

Hermione helped Bellatrix to her feet and, at the witches urging, began to explain her plan, "Well, Hogwarts has the most extensive library for this sort of thing and I just figured if I could get in there and check out some of the books I might be able to find something that would help you. Maybe it's a long shot but I'm not seeing anything better coming up."

"Fine," said Bellatrix. "But we are going to go to sleep eventually and this tent is going to take a while to set up by hand so we should start now."

She moved over to where Hermione had dropped her bag and picked it up. "Enlargement charm?" She asked, one eyebrow raised.

Hermione nodded.

Bellatrix reached in up to her shoulder and rummaged around for a while before finally coming up with the shrunken tent. "I guess one small spell to make it big again won't hurt." She muttered.

"Fine." Said Hermione. She pulled out her wand and cast the spell.

It took about an hour to set up the tent, and by the time they were done both witches were sweaty and exhausted.

"I think I remember a spring here from somewhere in these woods when I was in school," Bellatrix mused. "What?" She asked, seeing Hermione's look, "Do you really think I was a little angel who followed the rules? You are more crazy than I thought!"

Leaving the tent the two made their way through the brush. Bellatrix took the lead, leaving Hermione to be whacked in the face with rebounding branches.

"Wow!" Bellatrix gasped. She ran up to a tree with a funny marking on it and rubbed it with her hand. "I can't believe this is still here!" She exclaimed.

"What is it?" Asked Hermione.

Bellatrix turned her attention from the tree, "I mapped out these whole woods once, and here is a marker. The spring is right about there," she pointed.

Following Bellatrix's directions they came upon the spring quickly. Bellatrix didn't even hesitate before she began stripping. Seeing Hermione's face she stopped.

"What, Hermione? It's hot and I'm sweaty and I am going to wash off. Something wrong?"

Hermione's face was beet-red and she mumbled something about giving Bellatrix her privacy.

"Aw come on! What, do you like girls or something?" Bellatrix jeered.

Hermione's face, if possible, turned even redder. "Well what's it to you?" She spat.

Bellatrix's eyes widened and she stopped stripping. "Well Merlin it's not like theres anything wrong with that!" She said, "My mom took forever to get used to it, but not everyone is such a prude."

Hermione was utterly confused. _Did I hear that right? _She thought, _Bellatrix can't be gay can she?_

"Well it doesn't matter a bit to me," Bellatrix declared as she removed the rest of her clothes. "I promise not to jump your bones if you don't jump mine." She leered, a hint of the old Bellatrix returning.

Hermione jumped but relaxed into a sheepish grin. "Okay." She said, and quickly removed her clothes as well.

"Last one in is a slimy toadstool!" Bellatrix yelled.


	8. Night Terrors

After the witches had washed off and gotten something to eat out of Hermione's bag, they went into the tent to get ready for bed.

"I have an extra pair of pajamas in the purse." Hermione said.

"Merlin, well don't you think of everything." Bellatrix grunted. She walked over to the bag and reached in. She rummaged around for a bit before pulling out an oversized red tee shirt and long flowey pants. Turning, she raised her eyebrow at Hermione.

"Oh come on!" The younger witch cried, "I can hardly be blamed. It's not like I planned on sharing those with Bellatrix Lestrange!"

Bellatrix glared for a while before sighing, "Fine." She huffed. Bellatrix reached up and began unlacing her corset.

Hermione caught herself staring again and jumped. She quickly began undoing her own clothes and putting on her nightgown.

Bellatrix took a great deal longer to get ready, given the layers of clothing she had on.

"We'll have to share the tent," Hermione said, "And I'm sorry I didn't have time to put an engorgement charm on it. Also I only brought one sleeping bag, sorry."

"Hermione, stop apologizing and just go to sleep!" Bellatrix dove unafraid into the sleeping bag and rolled over. There was a long silence before Hermione could hear a begrudged, "Night."

Hermione sighed and crawled into the sleeping bag. She was all too aware of the solid presence of Bellatrix's body and she tried to make herself as small as possible. She lay with her back to Bellatrix and closed her eyes, willing herself to fall asleep quickly.

After only a few hours Hermione was still not asleep, but she could hear soft snores coming from Bellatrix.

All of a sudden, however, the snores stopped and there was a sharp intake of breath. Then a weak, "No! Not the dementors, please!" Bellatrix was soon squirming and Hermione sat up, worried.

Kneeling to face Bellatrix she saw that Bellatrix was still asleep. _Nightmares must be a common thing among escapees of Azkaban _Hermione joked to herself. But seeing Bellatrix's distraught face she quickly sobered.

"My Lord, please come save me! … Your most loyal… please!" Bellatrix mumbled, her entire face contorted. Her breath was shallow and fast and Hermione could see how flushed her cheeks were.

"Rodolfus! Please come help me! Please!" Bellatrix's voice had risen to a shriek and Hermione began to shake her gently to wake her up.

"Bella, are you alright?" Hermione asked, worriedly. "Come on, wake up. It's just a dream."

Bellatrix opened her eyes, but they weren't focused. Suddenly her entire face relaxed and she looked almost angelic, "Rodolfus!" She sighed. Her voice was filled with relief and Hermione was confused to see Bellatrix's eyes were on her.

"You came for me!" Bellatrix said. Hermione's brow furrowed in confusion, but before she could react Bellatrix's lips were on hers, kissing her!

Hermione didn't even have the presence of mind to struggle. Bellatrix smelled like musky and smoke, but there was another scent, almost like cinnamon and Hermione felt it all around her.

Bellatrix's jaw and working around hers and Hermione brought up a hand to tangle it in her hair. Bellatrix moaned and Hermione almost did too before she caught herself.

_Oh my God! _Hermione's brain shouted, _Not okay! Completely not okay! _

Bellatrix suddenly pulled back and looked at Hermione with eyes full of emotion, her face was now almost sad, "I love you Rodolfus. I'm sorry I never said it…" she sighed, before sliding back to a lying position and going back to sleep.

Hermione froze, terrified to touch her. _OhmyGodOhmyGod _her brain repeated like a broken record. Slowly she eased Bellatrix off of her and slid her to the other end of the sleeping bag.

Her heart pounding Hermione lay back down. She slowly reached a hand up to her face and touched her warm lips. The freaked _Oh my God _of her mind had been replaced.

"Oh my God." Hermione sighed, blissfully.

As Hermione slowly drifted off to sleep Bellatrix sat up and smiled. _Damn. _She thought to herself, reaching up and touching her tingling lips.

…...

The next morning Bellatrix awoke refreshed to find Hermione not in the tent. She got up and reached to the side of the tent, pulling her clothes to her.

Bellatrix was on the last boot when she lost her balance and rolled out of the tent, "God dammit!" She shouted as she fell against the ground.

Hermione looked up from the breakfast she was making and laughed. "You did not just fall trying to put your shoes on." She chuckled.

Bellatrix shot her a venomous glare before violently lacing up the offending boot. When she straitened up she saw the breakfast.

Hermione had the presence of mind to pack a few things from the inn where they last stayed, so there was a thermos of oatmeal and two small packets of syrup to sweeten it.

Bellatrix sat down and grabbed the thermos, gobbling 5 bites before Hermione said, "Hey! Don't they teach Death Eaters any manners?"

Bellatrix looked up with a small amount of oatmeal on the corner of her mouth perplexed, "What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well," Hermione began, "First I would say 'Thank you Hermione for making this great breakfast.' Not everyone is your house-elf and will work for nothing, you know. And then I would save some for me!" She said, grabbing back the thermos.

"Merlin," Bellatrix exclaimed, "No need to get all touchy!" Inside she was confused, _What's wrong with her? She seemed to enjoy herself last night. _

Hermione slowly ate her oatmeal and sized Bellatrix up, _I wonder if she remembers anything… _she pondered, then blushed. _Oh god… what if she does! _

But Hermione's thoughts were quickly interrupted by Bellatrix, who had up until that point been picking at a stray thread on her dress. Now she has slumped to a hunch and had her hand lightly on her head. Her eyebrows were pulled together ever so slightly and her whole body looked tense.

Hermione put down the food and knelt next to Bellatrix. She reached out and put her hand on Bellatrix's knee, "Hey, are you alright?" She asked.

Bellatrix stood up stiffly and quickly, removing all signs of pain and drawing on the Bellatrix side of her that always kept her going when times were tough.

Hermione shrank back; this was not the Bellatrix that she had gotten to know over the past few days. This was the Death Eater that had killed and murdered. Hermione could see her eyes were cold and she had an aura of disdain all over her.

"I'm fine." Bellatrix asserted, "I don't know why you pretend to care, I'm going to die still. Nothing has changed." She said. And with that Bellatrix stormed into the woods.

Hermione was left kneeling on the ground where Bellatrix had sat, _What just happened? _She thought.

…..

Bellatrix fought tore through the forest stamping everything in her path. _Stupid, stupid, STUPID Bellatrix. _She berated herself, _Nothing has changed. You are dying and she doesn't care about you. Honestly! She is a mudblood! Filth! How can you even call yourself a Black/Lestrange?_

Tears, unbidden, streaked her face as she went and her breath was ragged. Even if she didn't want to admit it, she was feeling worse, and much more often. And, of course, the one thing she would never admit… she could feel herself falling for the younger witch.

_Merlin. What am I going to do? _And just as Bellatrix thought that, the skies clouded and a crack of thunder could be heard.


	9. Apparition

No excuses for being late. I'm very sorry. Even time I got a review asking for updates I can promise you all it was painful, but school takes precedent. Enjoy!

Bellatrix thrashed through the woods, glancing up only once at the black clouds gathering. All of her concentration was going into repelling spells, Hermione was strong! Bellatrix could feel her warm power slowly probing her position, but she pushed away her feelings and slammed down a wall on the other witch's magic.

After only a few minutes of storm brewing, did the rain begin to pelt. It came down so hard that Bellatrix's dark mane was soaked in 2 minutes. It stuck to her and did her now soaking dress. Bellatrix was finding it harder and harder to walk, and feeling exhausted and ill already.

Suddenly her foot hit a stray root and she sprawled on the mud in front of her. She just lay there, not even bothering to get up. Bellatrix's mind wasn't even thinking anymore, she seemed dead. The only alive thing about her was the constant thump of her heartbeat that, with each pulse, sent waves of pain through her. She could feel Hermione's spells closing in and couldn't help but feel warmed by their presence, and had no energy to fight them.

Bellatrix could feel herself blacking out. _Oh for Merlin's sake _she though, _Isn't there some kind of maximum on how many times a person can pass out in a lifetime?_

Just before she lost consciousness, Bellatrix pulled out her wand. "Can't have you worrying about me" she murmured, and waved it.

…..…..…..…..…..…..

Back at the camp Hermione was getting anxious. She may not have had experience with this particular curse, but she knew that a sick person in the cold rain was a terrible idea. She cast spell after spell, trying to fin the dark witch. However, every time she came close to getting her position, she could feel her magic repelled. Soon, Hermione was covered in sweat from the spell casting.

Just as she was about to put a coat on and go searching in the woods, Hermione felt the power of the repellent slacken. Curiously, she pushed out her spells further, and sensed the older witch.

"Hah!" She exclaimed, "I've got you!"

She leapt up and was about to go charging into he woods when she felt something funny. Turning around she saw Bellatrix, looking as young and healthy as ever, right behind her.

Hermione turned, confused and stared at Bellatrix. "How did you get here?" She asked, "Didn't you just go off into…"

But Bellatrix just shook her head and put her finger on Hermione's lips. "It's alright. I'm here now." She said, "Don't worry about it."

And suddenly, Hermione felt that she didn't. She stared into Bellatrix's eyes and Bellatrix stared right back. Slowly Hermione leaned in and kissed Bellatrix tenderly.

Bellatrix leaned into her, breathing on her lips, biting them gently, then harder. Hermione breathed out in a soft sigh and wrapped her arms around Bellatrix's hair.

"Bellatrix…" She half-moaned.

Bellatrix pulled back and Hermione stared, alarmed.

"It's Bella." Bellatrix said.

Hermione took a second to process and then grinned hugely. She threw herself into Bellatrix and kissed her passionately, her tongue drawing patterns in Bella's mouth and her hands working through her hair.

Bellatrix back up as they entwined, until Hermione felt the brush through the flaps of the tent. They slowly lowered onto the sleeping bags, both pulling Hermione's jacket off.

"Wait," Hermione said, "Can you do this? Are you feeling well?"

Bellatrix stared incredulously at her, "I'm fine." She said.

As if to show how fine she was, Bellatrix pushed Hermione down and swung her leg over, straddling her. Bellatrix arched her back and dipped down over Hermione's body, coming to rest at the younger witch's chest.

"This has to come off." She ordered.

Hermione blushed and, with trembling fingers, started to undo the buttons of her shirt. Impatient that she was taking too long, Bellatrix growled and ripped the top.

It was very cold in the tent, and Hermione could feel her nipples harden in seconds. Bellatrix noticed and leaned down, circling them softly with her tongue and then gently biting them. Hermione arched her back under her and flexed.

Bellatrix look her fingers and slowly ran her nails down Hermione's arm, leaving long red marks but no blood. Hermione leaned up for another kiss and Bellatrix pushed her down.

Hermione whimpered and tried to sit up.

"No" Bellatrix warned. And she used to tongue to draw swirls all over Hermione's belly, going painfully slow. Every so often she would find a hold on the skin with a quick nip and Hermione would gasp with pleasure.

Finally Bellatrix's slow trail led her all the way down the trembling younger witch. Bellatrix pulled her nails over Hermione's stomach and, when they came down, ripped off the bottom of Hermione's robes. Hermione grabbed the sleeping bag and sighed in anticipation, but nothing came.

Sitting up Hermione came face to face with a rapidly fading Bellatrix.

"A projection?" Hermione gasped.

The projection nodded. "She didn't want you to worry." The projection said.

"Wait!" Hermione shouted, "Where is she? She can still be alive can't she?"

The apparition looked at Hermione pityingly before producing a small ball of light. The light, like the one that came from Ron's deluminator, went inside of her body. Suddenly, Hermione knew where to go.

Dashing up she flew out of the tent and apparated the minute she hit the cold air. The rain had slowed now, leaving a freezing drizzle and fog.

Hermione hit the ground running right towards a small black mass on the ground. Hermione leaned over Bellatrix and shook her violently.

"You aren't allowed to do this Bella!" she cried, "That's not fair…."

Bellatrix lay on the ground shuddering from cold. Her robes were soaked through and she looked so small. Hermione couldn't' even bring herself to think about how long Bellatrix had been outside freezing while she was in the warm tent…. Hermione shuddered.

That didn't matter now. Bellatrix needed help, and now. Hermione didn't even think. She levitated Bellatrix and cast a minor concealment charm over the both of them. She wasn't part of the original golden trio for nothing, she knew about ever hideout and pathway in the palace, and boy was she going to need them.

"Oh God…." Hermione thought. She knew Bellatrix needed medical attention now, but who to trust? Snape would know Bellatrix and not be startled, but wasn't it Voldemort who cursed her? Snape might turn the both of them in and they would be dead. Hermione didn't even know Nurse Poppy well enough. There was only one option.

Professor McGonagall.


	10. Update

Hey guys. I'm sure you all got the "updated chapter" email and thought this was a new chapter and got all excited. That's what I do when this happens. Sadly, this is an apology update. I'm so sorry it's not an actual chapter! It's exam week for me, which means loads of studying and no updates. HOWEVER! I have wednesday off so I promise I will have a new chapter by then. Please keep following and, again, I am so very sorry that this isn't an update.


	11. Sacrifice

Hermione, levitating Bellatrix, crashed through the forest at an alarming pace. Every now and then she paused to glance at the older witch. However, Bella's condition had not improved.

Bellatrix's lips were turning blue and she hadn't stopped shivering since Hermione found her. Hermione could hear small sounds coming from her mouth, but she couldn't make out any words.

Now and then Bella would start thrashing and her voice would rise in fright, but she would always calm down a few minutes later.

Hermione's heart thudded against her chest and she had several cuts from branches. She ran as fast as she could towards the castle, towards McGonagall.

_She can fix it. She can fix it. _Hermione kept repeating.

After what felt like hours Hermione could make out the lights of the castle. _Just a little while longer, Bella! _Hermione reassured her.

Bellatrix did not respond, still unconscious.

Stumbling and tripping over everything in her path, Hermione raced towards the familiar stone turrets of Hogwarts. She was already mapping out what she would say to the stern Head of House.

Finally coming over the last hill of the forest, it was a clear shot to safety. Hermione sprinted like she had never done in her life, levitated Bellatrix close behind.

There were almost there! So close when Hermione heard a groan. She froze and turned to Bellatrix.

Cracking open her eyes, Bella surveyed the situation. Her gaze fell on Hermione's worried face, and the tears building up.

"Don't worry, Bella. I'm going to get you to safety." Hermione said.

Bella pulled back in shock, "No! You weren't supposed to find me…."

"But I did. Do you honestly think I was going to be fooled and let you die alone in the forest?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"I am dead weight, muddy." Bellatrix said. She noticed Hermione recoil at the use fo the term, but she didn't care. Hermione couldn't develop feelings for her! She would not let this happen!

"My Lord is after you and Potter and Weasel. You need to be with them where they can protect you. I'm being hunted. Besides, I can't give you anything, what in the name of Merlin do you want from me?" Bellatrix's breath was labored and she struggled to form the words.

"Stop that!" Said Hermione, "I have seen something in you that you may not have even know existed, but it's there! You are not killing yourself now just because of me. I will not let you!"

Bellatrix looked into Hermione's flashing eyes and sighed. The witch was determined.

"Well that doesn't really leave me with much of a choice does it?" Bellatrix said.

"Not really" Hermione said smugly.

Bellatrix leaned in, her mind working a mile a minute coming up with a backup plan. Hermione leaned in crashing their lips together in a searing kiss.

Hermione pulled away and said, "I don't know what this is, but I feel something, Bella. I'm not letting you go."

"Fine Hermione." Bellatrix sighed, but inside she was more alive than ever. She had a plan!

As she kissed the younger witch again Bellatrix reached out and snaked her arm around Hermione's waist. She felt through the layers of robes and drew out Hermione's wand. She savored the beautiful moment for one second more before deftly twisting the wand.

Sparks shot out in a flowing arch and both witches vibrated from the power of the spell.

Hermione pulled away instantly, "What was that!" She asked, lowering Bellatrix from her levitation.

Bellatrix slowly pulled herself up to her full height. This was going to be a fight.

"Hermione, I told you the Dark Lord could sense high concentration of magic. Well-" She began

All of a sudden the both heard several loud pops in quick succession.

"They are coming," Bellatrix blurted. As she said this she pushed Hermione behind a tree and shot a stream of purple magic binding her there and silencing her.

Hermione struggled, while knowing it was useless. Bellatrix didn't have a reputation for failing to execute spells. Confused and scared she stared at the older witch who had leaned back on a rock, breathing heavily.

_Those spells are certainly more draining that I remembered. You are getting old Bellatrix. _She told herself.

Hermione continued searching the forest for the source of the popping sound when she found it. About 12 Death Eaters in dark black robes were advancing out of the trees and towards Bellatrix.

Hermione tried to scream and pulled against the magic to no avail. _No! _She thought.

Bellatrix saw the Death Eaters as well and grimaced. _Come on, chickens. You took long enough. _

However, the Death Eaters advanced slowly. They had heard of Bellatrix Lestrange and her prowess as the best Death Eater of them all. They warily circled her, wands drawn.

"Come on chickadees! Come and get me!" Bellatrix leered, "I don't have a wand, see?" She lifted her hands in the air, empty.

The Death Eaters exchanged confused glances. They Lord had placed a bounty on the witch, but they weren't sure if his price was quite worth risking death.

"Pathetic, the lot of you." Bellatrix sneered. Inside she was trembling. The spell on Hermione would wear off in a matter of minutes, and she needed to be gone by then.

"Come and get me!" She shouted, "I won't attack, I-"

But Bellatrix was cut short by a jet of light shot out of the wand of a Death Eater who had been sneaking up behind her.

Bella slumped forward, her head lolled to the side.

The Death Eaters cheered and congratulated the one who stunned her while Hermione shed hot tears behind the tree.

_Cowards! _She spat. _Couldn't even face her when you did it! _

The Death Eaters hauled Bellatrix to her feet. Hermione was scared by how lifeless the smaller witch seemed. Her face was completely slack, not an ounce of tension in her body.

The Death Eaters gave a cheer and apparated away with Bellatrix, leaving Hermione alone.

Hermione sagged against the magic binding her and let the tears fall. _No, no no. _She kept repeating in her mind. _This is not happening. This cannot happen. Why would she do this? _

Slowly Hermione felt the magic hold on her relax and she fell to the forest floor.

"We were so close" She choked. "Why couldn't you have held on for a few more seconds? Why couldn't you have trusted me?"

She punched the ground and yelled in frustration. _Bellatrix Lestrange, you are not getting away from me and out of this so easily! _She thought. _I will find you and get you back! _


	12. How Long Can You Last?

**To note: I am changing the direction of this story. I mean, I like where it is going but some people might not like the violence. Also, I had a really large fight with someone close to me today and so a lot of anger and angst went into the installment. For that I apologize. Thanks to all who review and read**

Bellatrix was awakened by the feeling of cold stone against her back. She lifted her aching head and fluttered her eyes, trying to make sense of her new position. She could feel her arms chained to the wall, and she was hanging from shackles. Bellatrix didn't even try to pull that them, knowing it was useless. Instead she took the time to look around at where she was.

The room was large but empty. Bellatrix could tell it was inside Malfoy Manor just by the colors and absolute lack of warmth in the air. _Well, you are nothing if not predictable My Lord, _Bellatrix thought to herself.

"I prefer to think of it as practical, Bella" someone hissed by her ear.

Bellatrix twisted her neck away from the voice, but she couldn't escape it.

Slowly a black cloud appeared before her and began to take the shape of Lord Voldemort. "I'm a little disappointed, Bella. I thought you would certainly have put up a little more of a fight!"

He lashed forwards and yanked up her sleeve to see the pulsing black mark. Even Bellatrix was shocked to see how far the black veins along her arm had spread. Voldemort pulled her arm up to his face, smelled it, and then drew his tongue from her wrist to elbow.

Bellatrix cringed and tried to pull away to no avail.

The Dark Lord pulled up and stared at her calculatingly. "Something has changed, Bella. You are not the same. Where is my loyal servant? Surely you were not lying to me when you said you were willing to die for the cause. Surely my pet has not abandoned me…"

He pulled closer and whispered harshly in her ear, "I made you and can break you just as easily!"

Bellatrix turned her head and a single tear slipped down her face.

"ANSWER ME!" Voldemort thundered.

"No, my Lord. I have not changed. I am your ever-loyal servant." Bellatrix choked out.

"But here is the sad thing, pet." Voldemort mused, "I don't believe you."

Bellatrix took a steeling breath. _For Hermione. He won't come looking for her if he doesn't know. _

"..prove it." Voldemort finished.

Bellatrix looked up, confused. "Prove what, my lord?"

"Prove you are unchanged! Prove you are the most loyal servant to me. NOW!" Voldemort shouted.

Bellatrix felt an unexpected blast of cold air as her clothes were banished off of her body. "No, my lord! Please!" She shrieked.

Voldemort advanced slowly, laughing softly. "Oh, I won't do it right away. Have to wait until you are good and ready, now don't we. I won't make it that easy on you."

Bellatrix's eyes followed his every move, wide and panicked. She saw as he slowly reached into the pockets of his robes and pulled out his wand. She watched as he swirled it in complicated motions, leaving a trail of glittering black sparks wherever it passed. He finished the spell and then strode out of the room.

Bellatrix began to feel a slow burn in her stomach, and she squeezed her thighs together to try and relieve some of the tension. _This is not happening _she said to herself _I am not here. _

The minutes ticked by, each one seeing Bella get worse and worse. Her body would vibrate occasionally with tremors that would last for what seemed like forever. He long, thick hair stuck to the nape of her neck and her breathing was hitched.

After what seemed like a century, Voldemort reentered wearing nothing but a loose silk robe. "Are you ready to prove your loyalty, my pet?" He asked.

Bellatrix lifted hooded eyes and bit back a moan. The tremors were coming harder and faster and she couldn't stand it.

Voldemort smiled knowingly and slid his robe to the floor. He crossed the room in one stride and forced inside her in seconds. Bellatrix cried out and bit his shoulder in pain at the sudden intrusion.

"What's wrong Bella? I thought you liked it rough. Haven't gone soft on me, have you?" Voldemort taunted.

"No My Lord" Gritted Bellatrix. She could feel the tears burning in the back of her eyes, but she willed herself to hold them back.

Voldemort began thrusting into her violently, slamming the back of her head against the stone wall with every push, gasping in her ear.

Bellatrix let her eyes glaze over and felt herself going into an almost trancelike state. She was almost completely relieved of thought when she felt the fire in her stomach almost triple. She cried out, on the border between perfect pleasure and incomprehensible pain.

"We can't have you checking out. This is your punishment." Voldemort cackled. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

Bellatrix could not even force her mouth to work and respond. The fire inside her was burning at an insane rate and it was all she could do to force her hips to not meet his thrust for thrust.

Voldemort saw her struggle and grinned, "Don't fight it Bella. You won't win." He reached up a hand and scratched his nails down her arms, leaving long red stripes.

"Aaaaaaaaah," Bellatrix moaned. Her hips jerked forwards and she felt him hit that familiar spot that had been untouched for so long.

"No!" Her eyes jerked open. She stretched out her hands and clawed the stone walls behind her. "No!" She gasped.

Voldemort slowed and stared at her. She looked right back with heavy eyelids. "I won't, My Lord." She sighed, her breathing labored.

Voldemort pulled out and looked her up and down. "I know what to do with you." He said, "You will lose and I will win."

He crossed the room, picked up his robe, and put it on. Then he summoned a chair and sat down in it. He had still not removed the spell on Bellatrix, and watched as she flexed her legs to keep concentrating. Slowly, Voldemort raised his fingers to his temples and closed his eyes.

Bellatrix felt the mental assault almost immediately. "Nooo!" She cried, flailing against the manacles. But it was no use. Voldemort found the memories he was searching for in only a matter of time.

The memories were Hermione, laughing and smiling, cooking dinner and putting her to bed. Voldemort unearthed these memories and played them over and over in her mind as large and loud as he could.

The memories and the spell were altogether too much for Bellatrix, and she began to lose the minute amount of self control she had possessed. Slowly, she began to grind her hips against the wall behind her, moaning.

Hermione laughing, shudder. Hermione blushing, twitch. Bellatrix was unraveling before him and the Dark Lord was loving it. He sat back in his seat and watched his former disciple suffer.

"Uuuuung," Bellatrix groaned. "Nooo…." She protested as her body was seized with another tremor, this one bigger than the last.

She clung to consciousness, her entire body trembling. _I won't, I can't! _She thought.

She could feel the tension building and building as she lost the ability to resist- to even think. She finally fell apart completely with a loud wail of, "Nooooooo!"

Lord Voldemort stood and crossed to the limp woman chained to the wall. He lifted her chin and stared at her slack face. "I'll find her." He said. "Just you wait."

Then he left, leaving Bellatrix naked against the wall.


	13. Sorry!

I am so sorry that I haven't uploaded in a while! I guess I was ashamed because I know I can write better and I felt guilty. Also, I didn't think anyone actually read/enjoyed the story! Your recent reviews totally refuted that notion, and I will try my best to put my brave-girl panties on and update. Please be patient and remember that messages and reviews always help. Thank you all for your support  
xoxo


End file.
